tsm_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Redbeard101
|tribes = |place = 9/20|challenges = 6|votesagainst = 11|days = 33|season2 = |tribes2 = |place2 = Co-Runner-Up (2/20)|challenges2 = 3|votesagainst2 = 3|days2 = 39}} Redbeard101 is a contestant from . He later returned for . Survivor Con Dao TBA Heroes vs Villains If anyone surprised me with their gameplay this season, it was probably redbeard101. In Con Dao redbeard was a clear villain that no one could fully trust and an immediate target in the merge. The only thing keeping him in the game was idols and his fate was pretty much inevitable. This time around red did a 180 and played a much more passive game. Throughout most of the pre-merge he was very under the radar and never really did anything to make himself a target despite voting in the minority. Another great thing about red is that he wasn't afraid to take risks. On the first day of the game he went for an idol clue temptation, and when he found himself on the bottom of the Villains tribe he didn't hesitate to mutiny to the Heroes. At the first merge vote, red had two votes thrown at him and played a part in sending Halcyonous home once again. However, instead of continuing to stand in the crossfire and making himself a target like he would have normally done, red actually went back under the radar and stayed there for a large majority of the merge. He was still voting in the majority for the most part, but was also never seen as a huge threat or the head of any alliances. This is part of the reason why red didn't receive any more votes for the rest of the merge until Angus threw one more at him in the Final 4. Every once in a while red would stick his head above the water and shock everyone with a big move out of nowhere, most notably blindsiding Bwinter with his stocked vote, but he would always go right back under the radar. I found it impressive that red took a lot of risks, stocked votes, and made some moves here and there, but was always able to fly right back under the radar. However, I think in a season with a lot of challenge threats lasting deep into the game (Angus, soccer, and mega), red's lack of physical competence aided him in becoming a smaller target. Unfortunately for red, although his strategy was effective in getting him to the Final 3, the jury just could simply not see how he made a huge impact on the course of the game. Sure, he made a few moves here and there, but for the most part he stayed under the radar. What made things worse for red is that he was extremely arrogant in his speech and basically claimed that he was controlling the game, which really rubbed the jury the wrong way after red had spent so much time in the shadows of other big players and threats. Had red just owned his game as a strategic floater and toned down his arrogance, he could have had a chance to win, especially since he already did have some good connections with people on the jury like Angus, Mike, and Bridgette. I think red's biggest mistake was trying to pretend to be something he was not, and when the jury saw right through it he lost his cool and started on a downward spiral during Final Tribal Council that he could not recover from in time to earn the jury's respect. Trivia Red was also the Runner-Up of TSM Big Brother 4.Category:Contestants Category:Con Dao Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:9th Place